Come And Get It
by Shade Penn
Summary: When Jack sent that text message, things went differently than they did in canon. Now stuck as Knock Out's 'lab rat' and no safe way to contact his friends, he soon has no one to vent his frustrations to than the Predacon in the Nemesis' kennel. Jack/Knock Out, Jack/Predaking
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter is a bit of an alternate take on 'Darkmount NV' so things will naturally change accordingly for the time being. **

Chapter 1

Jack hadn't known what happened, but he knew off the bat one text message _was_ trouble. He wouldn't regret letting his mother know he was okay, but he would regret getting caught. He hadn't been able to discern _what_ they were doing at first since they fired at him, but then it was like they had a complete one-eighty and plucked him right off the ground when he'd fallen down from the fence to try and escape.

He was currently struggling in the grip of one of those Eradicons as he was being marched down the darkly lit hall of the Decepticon's fortress before he was brought up to the top where Megatron sat on a throne. Jack thought that the mech certainly had an ego on him. He flinched involuntarily as Megatron's malicious red optics narrowed in on him and he noticed Starscream standing to the side, but Jack was more concerned with the Decepticon leader at the moment.

The Eradicon stopped just a few feet from Megatron and knelt down in a bow. "The human has been captured as per orders."

Jack was stunned. He was _supposed_ to have been captured? Did they fire on him to throw him off or something? Or had it just been something done at the last minute? Jack almost hoped it was the last option, because the other two meant there had been planning involved, and that they needed him for something. He didn't know what he could give them, as they'd already destroyed the Autobot's base and he didn't know where his friends were anyway.

Megatron narrowed his optics further. "Excellent. He is to be placed in the container, dismissed."

Jack snapped out of his stupor and couldn't believe this. "Wait, why am I here? I have nothing to give!"

"You _dare_ to speak, human?" Starscream growled.

"Enough, Starscream." Megatron admonished and looked derisively at Jack. "You wish to know why you are still alive? You will know soon enough." He said ominously.

Jack had no idea what that meant as he was carried away. He just knew whatever was in store for him couldn't be good. Everything else had gone downhill, why should things be looking up now?

* * *

Jack leaned sullenly against the wall of a large container, with an open top, but it wasn't as lean as the one he was previously held in. It didn't look like it was meant to be carried anywhere, so was this short term or something? He'd just been dropped in a little while ago, as his phone had been taken away and was set mockingly just outside the box.

Were they expecting him to try and call for help? Why _would_ they take it away from him, didn't they _want_ him to try and do just that? It seemed for whatever reason they didn't want him to either have any contact or try and find out the time, since he'd lost track of how long he was sitting in here. Minutes, hours, he wasn't sure.

Which was why he nearly jumped out of his skin when the doors to the room finally opened, and wished that he was alone once he saw who entered. It was that crazy medic who tried to play dentist with him. Were they going to use him as some kind of human lab rat? It made Jack warily watch the red 'Con as he walked toward him, tilting his head as those strange red optics seemed to be examining him.

"Huh, you were actually brought back unharmed." He sounded too surprised. "I was expecting to come back and find you dead or injured." He continued and his expression shifted to one of complacence. "It seemed my lowly request has been indeed followed."

Though Jack had no idea what Knock Out was talking about, he was starting to piece together what the Decepticon _meant._ "You…_you_ were the one who wanted me here, not Megatron?"

"Why would he?" Knock Out asked flippantly. "A few minutes of revenge, maybe, but I made a very valid point that your continued existence would be so much more vindictive if you remained alive. As a…experiment of sorts, you could say."

"_Why?_ What possible use could I be used for?" Jack questioned and glared at the mech.

Knock Out narrowed his optics as he stared down at Jack. "I'm sure there could be some use for you," he said and the next part came out in a mutter, "though I'd need to find out quickly."

Jack got to his feet, his expression incredulous. "You don't even know." He accused and the mech glared at him. "That experiment thing; that was the reason you gave Megatron, what's the _real_ reason?"

Knock Out glanced around before he hissed at him. "Keep quiet! I'm sure without my request you'd be dead by now."

"At least I'd still be with Arcee." Jack retorted.

"Don't think," Knock Out said coldly as he leaned down closer to the box, "that just because you're small that makes you any safer."

"Who's the one trying to keep me safe? From your own mouth, it was _you_ who wanted me here." Jack shot back.

Without any preamble movement, Knock Out suddenly reached down into the box, and picked Jack up by the back of his shirt. He held him up the air, a smug look making its way onto his faceplate. "Hasn't it crossed your mind once that this isn't  
about _you_? If you died, yes I'm sure it'd be terrible for whomever," he said dismissively, "but it would also be a great inconvenience to _me_. Out of all you humans, you're probably the one who has the most chance of survival here."

Jack snorted, because despite being so high in the air, he wasn't going to take Knock Out at his word. "Why would that be? Aren't we all just insignificant little organics to you 'Cons?"

"You are," Knock Out affirmed, "but Megatron doesn't like you, and I'm sure he'd be pleased to know that you would be implicitly tormented under my 'care.'"

Jack stared, disbelieving of what he was hearing. "You're _not?"_ he asked surprised, but then he narrowed his eyes. This could easily just be a trick. "Why?"

Knock Out smirked as he placed Jack in his other servo and clamped his other servo over him, but he scowled as he heard Jack's startled exclamation of surprise. "Be quiet." He said and walked out of the lab and Jack didn't know where there were going until he heard the swish of another set of doors and when Knock Out lifted his hand, Jack found himself staring a replica of his house.

It hit Jack a moment later that this _was_ his house. He could see patches of dirt and grass at the edges and he doubted Knock Out would keep a garage on it, but the one thing that caught Jack's immediate attention was that the house had no roof, which meant _he'd_ have no privacy.

"What is this?" he questioned softly.

"I did a little recon of my own before your town was decimated and I thought this would make things a bit…homier if I brought you your _actual _home." Knock Out replied, and his tone implied he was expecting some kind of praise for this.

Jack was filled with dread. "My mom's not in there is she?" he questioned and would feel sick to his stomach if she was.

Knock Out scowled. "No, it's just you." He retorted sharply. He seemed angry that Jack didn't like his surprise. He leaned down and set Jack into the building's hall, which had picture frames shattered on the floor from the house being so forcibly removed from the ground.

Jack wondered just how much he would need to clean up, as he didn't want to be stepping on things and get cut in the process. With how things seemed, it looked very much like this _had_ been planned. "How long did you have this scheme in your head for?"

Knock Out tilted his head slightly. "I wouldn't say for very long, it actually just started as idle thinking of wanting the Autobots to be crushed by the loss of one of their pets, but now that they're all scattered and suffering from the loss of their Prime, I figured you'd just be more salt in their wounds."

"Arcee is the only one I was travelling with." Jack retorted.

"And eventually when they all converge, they will no doubt notice your absence." Knock Out replied. "I hear Arcee's sore spot is her partners, and she won't know what we're doing to you."

Though Knock Out had sounded like he meant he _wasn't _going to actually do anything to him, Jack still regarded him warily. He could just be trying to trick him and then the nasty surprise could come. Jack walked toward his room, but stopped when he saw that Knock Out's optics were following him; it kinda creeped him out.

"If you don't leave me alone, I'll throw one of these pictures at you." Jack warned.

Knock Out snorted. "Please, what can that do to me?"

"Probably not much," Jack admitted, "but it could scratch your paint."

Knock Out narrowed his optics again, before he stood up, huffed, and left from Jack's line of sight. Jack looked through the window and saw Knock Out leave through the sliding doors and he continued toward his room. His thoughts settled in and his pace picked up, as if that would be enough to escape from them.

Too bad if tried to escape from his house then he would go splat from the drop it was put on.

Once Jack was in his room, he saw that his bed was skewered, his desk was toppled over, and his shelf was too. He sighed and sat down on the mattress part of his bed, and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what he was going to do, could he even try to escape?

Jack wasn't going to give up, but things would be pretty bleak if he didn't think of _something_.

* * *

Knock Out had been feeling pretty smug, he'd successfully gotten Jack, but now that he had him, things weren't really meeting his expectations. Oh, he still felt smug, but Jack hadn't been as submissive as those previous times he'd seen him. Granted, Knock Out was very aware that both times Jack had been terrified for his life and for those other two kids, but the sudden fire he'd seen on Cybertron had been unexpected.

It hadn't deterred him, but now he wasn't as sure as before.

Maybe this could be interesting, but he'd been expecting Jack to be scared for his life and willing to agree with him to keep himself alive. Hmm, he had a few tricks still up his sleeve, but he was now beginning to think he should have also threatened him some more. It looked like the security he'd given him was now harming his chances.

Knock Out knew his plating would be on the line if he didn't make it seem like he was actually experimenting with Jack, so maybe he could bury his feelings for now to rough the boy up to give proof he was doing _something_ to him. He took a moment to see the irony of his attraction toward the organic, which had been disgust for feeling this toward a human before it cooled to desire and he'd made his request to Megatron prior to his trip back to Cybertron to scavenger anything useful.

What, or rather, _who_ he'd found had been very surprising. It was also worth the look that came over Starscream's faceplate when he saw that Shockwave was still functioning.

Currently though, he'd only had time to check in on his 'experiment' before he was called to see Megatron once more. He found himself soon enough at the top of the fortress, bowing as he caught a glance of Starscream in the background. "You summoned me, my lord?"

"Due to Shockwave's re-emergence, you will report to him, understood?" Megatron questioned gravely.

Knock Out nodded, but there was something else on his mind right now. "Will I be forced to relinquish my…specimen?"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "Not unless you are unable to bring forth results."

"Don't worry, Lord Megatron, I have just the thing in mind." Knock Out said smoothly and left the room once Megatron dismissed him.

While spending so much time with Jack in his lab would be seen as him preparing a test for him, Knock Out now had that cover to do what he wanted. Knock Out smirked; this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Jack wasn't too keen on sitting around and feeling sorry for himself, he got up from the bed and looked out of his window. The drop would likely kill him if he tried to get down with his own too hands, so he needed something sturdy to lower himself down with. He glanced at his bed and closet thoughtfully; it was just crazy enough to work, and after that all he needed to do was find his way off the fortress. His sudden determination deflated once he realized that even if he got off he wouldn't be able to contact anyone, but he couldn't let that deter him from any chance he had at getting away.

Jack walked over to his closet and began to take his clothes out and set them in a pile. He stretched his shirt sleeves experimentally before tying them together and used his pants to strengthen the chain before he held up the makeshift rope. It had certainly grown to a degree, but he would still need his sheets to finish the rope. He piled what he could into his arms before dragging the rest over to his bed and dropped it.

Jack hoped that this would be long enough to reach the floor. He heard the doors swish open and hurried tried to mess his clothing rope up and threw his sheet half-way over while picking up only part of his escape tool. He saw Knock Out peer over the roof and he glared at him. "_What?"_

Knock Out looked at him suspiciously, eyeing the pile beside him. "What are you doing?"

Jack sighed in annoyance, an emotion which wasn't difficult to fake right now. "Because of you, my clothes got all tangled up, and now I have to _un_tangle them." He huffed and began to undo the pile he'd messed up slowly.

Knock Out rolled his optics. "I have no time for your petty problems, I have to find some use for you soon, or were both going to get slagged."

"This wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't done anything." Jack retorted.

"You'd be dead." Knock Out said insistently. Why was he so hung up on this? His optics glanced around Jack's room absently. "There has to be something…" he trailed off slowly.

Jack heard nothing but silence, and he felt his arms tingle with Goosebumps. He looked up and saw Knock Out was staring at him intensely, though this had been different from the glare he'd gotten before when he was this close to Knock Out. "What?" he repeated, this time more cautiously.

"Stress relief, you could provide stress relief." Knock Out said abruptly.

Jack's mind went to something else and he scowled at the mech. "No! I will not have sex with any of you! How would that even _work_?"

Knock Out blinked, looked truly surprised for a moment. "Who said anything about that? You certainly have a dirty little mind, don't you?" he asked slyly and Jack flushed. "I don't mean interfacing, I meant detangling."

"Detangle what?" Jack questioned.

Knock Out pulled back to slip his servo into Jack's room, to which had the teen flinching involuntarily at the same memory he had of his close encounter with the 'Con. The mech did nothing more than turn his servo palm-side down to show the seam on his wrist. "There is a bunch of wires that have tangled and I want you to fix the problem. There are other kinks I can't reach, and I certainly don't trust anyone _else_ near my paintjob. Or my seams for that matter."

"And you trust me?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Of course not." Knock Out scoffed as he smirked down at Jack. "But it's not like _your_ hands can cause any damage." He said and wiggled his wrist. "Now get to it."

Jack didn't move as he thought this over. Knock Out would have to take him out of his house to get at these other wires, and then he could try and scout out what he could, like a crevice he could go through or something else. Jack stepped forward and had to suppress a shudder, he didn't quite trust Knock Out not to do anything.

Like activate his drill because he thought he might get a kick out of scaring Jack.

He avoided looking up at the mech as he searched around the seam for the tangled wires, and once he found the knot, he briefly thought of trying to pull them out, but discarded the thought. He wasn't going to jeopardize whatever safety he had for some stunt he didn't know would do anything.

The clothing rope was different, because it _would_ do something.

Jack gripped the knot and untangled a few wires from each other before his hands froze. Knock Out's engine growled; had he been pulling too tightly?

"What are you waiting for?" Knock Out questioned roughly. "Keep going!"

Brushing off the growl, Jack got back to work. He ignored the continued growling, as he figured Knock Out knew it would be painful. He could see now why he wouldn't let anyone near him if _this_ was the reaction they had. It was something to file away for later as a potential weakness. Jack looked around at the rest of the seam and unknotted the rest of them, but that growl still kept him on edge and how much deeper it got when he continued.

Was he going to attack him anyway?

"I'm done." Jack said quickly and was relieved when the mech removed his servo and didn't make any other move to come closer or harm him.

"Nice job." Knock Out said and his tone became polished once more, like the inflection had never occurred. His optics inspected his wrist and he smirked. "As your reward, you get to go to sleep."

Jack stared at him and crossed his arms, his expression set in a scowl. "I'm not your _pet_." He retorted. "I'll go to sleep when I _want_ to."

Knock Out glared at him. "You will listen to me, I've given you your home; what else do you want?"

"How about letting me go?" Jack questioned.

"Not a chance." Knock Out retorted and gripped the back of Jack's shirt before dragging him over to his bed and forced him down, which made Jack freeze at the contact of the mech wrapping his sheet around him. Knock Out smirked at his handy work. "There, now go to sleep." He said and made his way toward the shape along the wall, which seemed to be his bed as he lied down upon it.

Jack saw this action and when he was sure Knock Out wasn't going to get back up, he wriggled around and tried to get out of the sheet. Jack rolled over and teetered at the edge of the bed, his eyes going wide as he rolled backwards. He sighed and attempted to at least get his arms free, but he was really wrapped in tight.

Jack groaned as after his fruitless struggling, he was beginning to feel tired and he rested his head on his pillow to rest. His eyes drooped closed, intent on going to sleep only for a moment until he could regain his strength. But he was rudely awoken after what felt like only moments to find himself being rolled out of his sheet and he landed on his back to stare up at Knock Out's faceplate. It took him a second to come to terms with why he was seeing him, but then he scowled and sat up.

"It wasn't just a nightmare, yesterday really happened?" he questioned darkly.

Knock Out scoffed. "Of course it did, and today we're going to be spending a lot of time together." He said and pushed Jack toward the hall. "Now go clean up, I will not have your foul scent clinging to me."

Jack lifted his collar and sniffed, grimacing at the smell before he glared at Knock Out. "Well _excuse me!_ I didn't have time to be concerned with hygiene while _on the run!_"

"Then maybe you should have been." Knock Out retorted. His expression grew increasingly irritated when Jack crossed his arms and refused to move. "If you don't wash yourself," he began with a purr, "I can just as easily hold you down and do it myself."

Jack paled, his arms slackening before he glowered. "Creep." He spat and grabbed a few clothes from his closet, and then made his way toward the bathroom, but he stopped abruptly on the way, his thoughts whirling. "How can you expect me to wash? I'm pretty sure ripping the house right off the ground would have done something."

Knock Out waved it off. "I've taken care of it."

Jack was skeptical though. "_You_, really?"

The mech looked at him in annoyance. "Yes," he said in a clipped tone, "now stop stalling."

"I'm not washing you with _you_ watching, that's just creepy." Jack said adamantly.

To his surprise, Knock Out nodded. "I should clean myself up too, can't have anyone go without seeing me at my best."

Jack rolled his eyes as he watched Knock Out leave and he continued on his way to the bathroom. He couldn't deny that he needed a shower badly, but it was humiliating to have it pointed out to him, and by a 'Con of everyone. As he reached the bathroom and turned the tap on, he anxiously looked up at the ceiling to make sure Knock Out wasn't there to spy on him.

As he scrubbed and washed his hair, he kept periodically checking the ceiling to make sure there was no one there, though he felt increasingly paranoid for doing so. When he was finished showering, drying and changing into his clean clothes, he walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. He needed to find out if anything was still edible; if not, it offered another attempt at escape.

Jack stopped at the sight of a box of canned food on the table and his stomach dropped; it seemed Knock Out knew enough to get the stuff that wouldn't spoil. He gritted his teeth as he opened the cupboard and took out the cereal, which he ate plain as he didn't trust that the milk hadn't spoiled. During his breakfast, he heard the sound of the doors sliding open, but steadfastly ignored it until he was finished.

When he was done, he felt himself get lifted up by the back of his shirt, and he was raised to meet Knock Out's optics. "What are you doing now?"

"We're going to the lab; I want you around in case I get another knot." Knock Out replied.

Jack thought of the box he woke up in and panicked. "Wait, what if I get hungry, or I have…use a facility." He said embarrassed and his cheeks flushed involuntarily.

Knock Out glared at him. "Hold it."

Jack glared back. "I'm not _holding_ it, that's bad for my kidneys."

The mech tilted his head, his optic ridges knitting together. "Really?" he questioned and he didn't seem too happy with that. "Fine, I'll bring a bottle along."

"I won't go in a bottle either!" Jack retorted.

Knock Out scowled. "I've been spoiling you."

Jack stared at him with disbelief. This was _spoiling_ him? "I can't believe this, you are _unbelievable_."

"Yes, I know." Knock Out said proudly.

"That's wasn't a compliment." Jack retorted.

"I know." Knock Out chuckled and shoved an empty water bottle at Jack, who grimaced and wanted to keep arguing, but at least he was given _something_.

He could fight later; right now he just wanted to see the layout of the fortress. "Fine." He muttered.

Knock Out looked triumphant as he set Jack down onto his palm, his digits curling around the teen to keep him securely in his grip before the other servo came over him.

Jack didn't get why Knock Out was still doing this, as clearly someone would have noticed he was gone from the box. But that also presented another perspective; if they all knew that Knock Out wanted him alive, then that meant this block was to keep _him_ from knowing where he was. He gritted his teeth and tried to peer through any cracks between the mech's digits, but the ones holding him in place made this difficult.

Why didn't he try to see anything yesterday? He definitely needed to be more observant from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack stared sullenly out of the container, his eyes glaring up at Knock Out, who seemed to be ignoring him in favor of his work on a green substance. While he'd never admit it, curiosity had started to overcome boredom and anger, and it was frustrating to be treated like you weren't even there when who-knew-how-many-hours had passed by now.

For all he _did_ know only a few minutes could have passed.

Jack pressed his lips together for a moment as he swallowed his pride by convincing himself that talking to Knock Out would just be about getting information on this place, and not actually trying to make conversation. "If I were to guess, would this place have enough room for your ego too, or would you to destroy another town for it?" he questioned bitterly.

The 'Con paused momentarily before he sent Jack a smug smirk. "I was wondering when you'd talk." He said instead of answering. "I myself have been growing rather bored."

"Then why didn't you talk first? You certainly seem to be the type of person who loves hearing their own voice." Jack retorted.

Knock Out sneered at him. "Why would _I _initiate conversation with an organic like yourself _first?_"

Jack narrowed his eyes as he stood up, his eyes crossed defiantly. "Why would you want me alive?" he snapped and from the brief way Knock Out's optics widened, he knew he'd touched a nerve.

That surprise didn't last long as Knock Out's optics narrowed. "Watch what you say organic, or you're gonna wish I hadn't ask for you to be spared."

"I already do, because despite your adamant stance on the fact I'd be dead, Arcee would have saved me." Jack said firmly. "Or at the very least I would have found some way to stall for time."

"Well we won't know, because you're already here." Knock Out said smirking and Jack scowled at him. His smirk fell as he tilted his head and his optics narrowed briefly once more as his expression gained a more faraway look to it, likely listening to something over their own communications network. Once the silent communication ended, Knock Out fixed his gaze back on Jack. "It seems we will have to save this _riveting,"_ he said rolling his optics, "conversation for later." He added and walked out of the room.

Jack leaned against the wall of the container and slid down, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. What exactly was going on now? Were they really planning on destroying more towns? From what little he'd seen; Jasper had been so far from civilization that it was like no one even knew what was going on given the cars and traffic moved just as well in the place he and Arcee had been sent to.

Jack felt some pressure in his lower stomach, and winced painfully. He'd been holding it in as long as he could, as while Knock Out had been ignoring him, he didn't think the mech wouldn't take the time to mock him and his 'primitive' ways of cleansing their systems. Now that Knock Out was gone though for an indiscernible amount of time, he could take this opportunity to relieve himself in the bottle.

He'd still have to deal with the remarks that Knock Out would no doubt throw his way when he came back, but it was better than actually doing this in front of him.

* * *

Speeding along the deserted highway, while the sun was setting should have been a nice sight, but Arcee's mind was in too much disarray to notice. Everyone in Team Prime was separated, and now another one of her partners had been taken by the 'Cons. It brought little comfort to the femme that the Eradicons had clearly not killed Jack when they grabbed him and flew off. She had spent the aftermath in shock and disbelief that this could have happened, and went through all the ways they could have been found so quickly.

Either the Decepticons had better tracking systems then they thought, or Jack had used his phone.

Arcee's disbelief had quickly turned to anger when that thought past through her processor; both at Jack, and at herself. He should have listened to her, and she should have gotten to him faster. If the Eradicons hadn't been obviously trying to capture him, she feared that Jack would be dead by now.

She tried not to think of the fact that Jack might actually have been better off dead than suffer through whatever Megatron would do to him.

A loud sound from above made her curse silently; she'd gotten distracted, she needed to get her head back on straight. Arcee came to a screeching halt as she transformed and watched the ship make a landing, her servo shifting into a blaster as she cautiously made her way toward it. This could be a 'Con ship for all she knew.

Arcee readied her blaster as the door produced a landing ramp and she tensed up, expecting canon fire, but even when it didn't come, she still didn't relax. When she saw the tall red and blue figure descend from the ramp with an Autobot decal, only then did Arcee's stance slacken from disbelief for the second time. "Ultra Magnus?"

* * *

If Jack had to hazard a guess, it felt like hours since he'd last seen Knock Out, but to be honest, he didn't really mind being alone. He was just really bored; even in his house he would have found something to do, but the 'Con didn't trust him to be in there alone. '_He seems to think I'm going to try and run away.'_ He thought sardonically.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the doors opening, rather than the sound of his stomach growling. He saw Knock Out march in, his expression clearly shaken despite trying to seem like his regular smug self. The mech didn't speak as he walked over to Jack, who quickly put the bottle behind his back, but Knock Out didn't seem to notice as he reached into the container and swiftly made his way out of the room, allowing Jack a look around the structure.

It was certainly dreary enough to fit the 'Cons, Jack thought. "Where are you taking me?"

Knock Out seemed to snap out of whatever daze he'd been in, as his expression twisted into a sneer. "I've decided it's time for a change of scenery for you. You know the Nemesis, I'm sure you'll be very happy to be back in its walls." He said with a sort of panicked sarcasm.

Jack paled as he thought of the last few times he'd been on the 'Con ship; none of them had been pleasant. "I think I'd take being here to that."

"Tough." Knock Out retorted shortly. When he reached his room, he roughly put Jack in his room in the house before he disappeared from view, though Jack hazard a guess that his home was being disconnected due to the fact the lights had gone out and his room was just as dim as the rest of the fortress.

"Seriously, what you doing?" Jack asked; hostility momentarily replaced with confusion. This panic was not something Jack had seen from Knock Out yet, and it made him uneasy.

The mech looked at him with annoyance through the window. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing? Must I repeat myself?"

"No, I meant _why_ are you doing this?" Jack amended. "Did Megatron finally realize you haven't actually done anything to me yet?"

Knock Out scowled at him. "Believe me, human, I am not the worst thing that could happen to you. I came back from Cybertron with someone, a mech called Shockwave; he was a scientist for Megatron, and he was also involved in some big experiments I won't bore your little mind with." He said and Jack scowled back at him. "Let's just say that I have seen something I thought I never would, and Shockwave is responsible for bringing a Predacon back to life. He will be stationed here for the time being, and that's why I'm moving you; the better to keep you out of _real_ harm's way."

Though Jack wondered if Knock Out even realized that he was showing concern for an _organic_, let alone admit that he just admit that his request for the teen's life to be spared was a front for something else. It also made him realize that this was serious and could potentially get him killed, or be made to participate in an experiment that could end up making him worse for wear. "Will moving me even help?"

"It will if you play along, for your sake." Knock Out said darkly.

Jack couldn't even retort as he was knocked to the floor by the house suddenly being lifted off its foundation. "Warn a guy!" he yelled as he attempted to stand, only to get knocked to the floor once again by the house being placed a box with other items surrounding the house.

"Be quiet, Lord Megatron can't know I moved you just yet." Knock Out hissed.

Jack scowled and wanted to retort, but self-preservation was a powerful thing. Instead he sat cross-legged on the floor, his shoulders tense as he waited for the move to be completed. A thought struck him, but he pressed his lips tightly together; now was not the time to ask _where_ the Nemesis was and how he planned to get there. Jack felt the house shift and knew the box was being picked up again.

From what he could tell, Knock Out made another stop in his lab, if the green synthetic energon being placed in the box told him anything. He tensed even more when he soon heard another voice after the mech left the room, it sounded like one of the drones the Decepticons used.

"Halt, reason for relocation?"

Jack blinked; had Knock Out tried to use his comm. link to try and keep the boy out of the loop as possible? He heard the red mech grumbled under his breath. "I have come to prefer my old lab and living quarters, now ready the transport." He said with a snappish tone.

Jack didn't hear anything or feel the box move, which made him nervous. Had Knock Out just been caught? His fear didn't let up when the box was moving once more, and the bright flare of light around the crevices of the box did nothing to sooth his growing nervousness. Just _what_ was happening? He wanted to ask, but wouldn't know it was safe until Knock Out spoke to him first, which just irritated him.

He'd heard several more doors slid open, and finally the mech spoke to him. "We're here."

Jack felt his shoulders sag, the feeling surprising him as he didn't even realize just how wound up this little trip had made him. "How did you even find this ship?"

"It's right outside the fortress." Knock Out said nonchalantly. "As I am unable to fly like my compatriots, I had to get one of the drones to order the lift of the Nemesis to be brought down for me." He explained and his tone turned a touch wary, and he sound like he was talking to himself now. "Megatron will no doubt soon hear of this, so we'd better get our story straight. I was in need of my lab to do my tests on you, and you will act haggard and lifeless, like I really have been torturing you, understood?"

"You _have _been tormenting me." Jack retorted.

"_Understood?"_

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I got it." He said and the house was suddenly lifted up from the box, making Jack freeze as he held onto the carpet. "You're never gonna warn me, are you?" he asked dryly.

Knock Out just smirked at him. "I like watching your reactions; the faces you make are quite amusing."

Jack bristled indignantly. "Well I'm not here for your amusement, am I?" he shot back, and for a chilling moment, he once again wondered what the _real_ reason was and this was in fact it. _'But Knock Out wouldn't just want me alive for that, would he?'_

Knock Out didn't reply as he unceremoniously put servo into the house, palm up. "Get to work, and then you will be going to sleep."

Jack stared at him incredulously. "You're just gonna road-block me?" he questioned and Knock Out's optics narrowed. The teen rolled his eyes and he reached into the wrist circuits and began to untangle the wires. "I can't believe you got tangled up this much in a _day_."

"It has been very stressful day." Knock Out replied shortly.

Jack had no idea how tangled wires went with stress, but he was at least willing to buy that _something_ had went on today because of how shaken he'd seen Knock Out when he got came back to his lab. "What exactly _is_ a Predacon?"

Knock Out groaned as Jack's fingers went in deeper, his expression turning lax. "It is an ancient beast; it went extinct in the early days of Cybertron."

"What does this Predacon look like?" Jack inquired, as the red mech seemed to be in a particularly talkative mood. It was probably too distract himself from whatever pain he was feeling. Jack had often been like that when he was hurt.

"It is a large creature, with wings, a long neck, a tail, and a beast-like visage with spikes on its head." Knock Out explained, his engine revving up suddenly when Jack began to tug apart a stubborn set of tangled wires, which made him use more force.

The sound made him flinch, making the teen let go of the wires and hold his hands up on instinct to show he meant no harm. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

Knock Out blinked, his optics lazily focusing on him as he peered over the house before they began to flare. "No, make sure it _does_ happen again." He said huskily. "I had no idea how _useful_ those little hands could be."

The talk of Predacons left Jack's mind as he finally began to understand why Knock Out had wanted him alive. His shoulders tensed up on reflex. "Do you like me?"

Knock Out blinked once more, but then he laughed mockingly at him. "You really think I like you just because you're making me feel good? I could make _you_ feel good and would you like _me_ anymore than you already do?"

The 'I don't' was on the tip of Jack's tongue, but he held himself back. It would just playing into some kind of trap, especially if what Jack was doing was akin to giving Knock Out some kind of pleasure, or whatever they found arousing. "If you don't like me, why am I here?"

"Because I wanted you." Knock Out said simply.

Jack waited for more, but his expression hardened when there wasn't any. "That's it? You wanted me? Out of anyone, you torment me just because you _wanted me?"_ he demanded.

Knock Out's optics never lost their focus on him, but his expression became condescending. "You're not anyone though, and would you want it to be anyone else?"

Jack's anger turned to ice as he clenched his fists. Would he really have wanted someone else to be in this position? Honestly, Jack would never want anyone else to be stuck like this, as some kind of pet. Knock Out could have wanted any one of his friends, and that just brought it all home for him. Since Jack was on a ship, it made his plans for escape so much harder, but that wouldn't deter him.

He'd find a way off somehow. While he wanted to stay optimistic about a rescue, the chances of that were already slim to begin with. With everyone separated and only Arcee knowing about his capture, if she didn't think he was dead when the Eradicons had caught him, he didn't want her to be caught too if she tried to save him herself.

"I wouldn't want anyone to be trapped here with you." Jack said coldly.

Knock Out's gaze became just as cold. "Then it's a good thing you're taking their place." he said and removed his servo. "Go to sleep, or shall I have to 'tuck you in' myself once more?"

Jack stared defiantly at him, but his shoulders sagged. He didn't want to go through that humiliating process again, so thinking that there was nothing more for him to do, the teen walked over to the bed for sleep. He doubted he'd get much of it though.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

June felt her heart start to beat faster as she looked upon the Autobots from the cockpit of the jet she and Fowler met them in, but even as she noticed the new mech and the absence of both Smokescreen and Optimus, nothing sent her mood plummeting faster than seeing Jack was not among them. His text had said he was okay, so where was he?

As she got out of the jet, her gaze was directed toward Arcee, who was avoiding her stare. "Arcee, where is Jack?"

Miko blinked as she glanced around, like she was just noticing the teen's absence herself. "Yeah, where is he?"

"Jack?" The new mech questioned.

"Another human of ours, sir." Bulkhead replied.

June ignored this as her expression hardened, but on the inside she was beginning to panic. "Where. Is. My. _Son?"_

"He-" Arcee began but stopped herself, looking hesitant to continue, and June knew she wouldn't like the answer. "He was captured by the Decepticons."

June's eyes widened as her mask slipped into one of horror. "What do you mean he got captured? I thought you were supposed to be protecting him!"

"I just left his side for a minute, and then I heard the firing." Arcee explained defensively. "And when I got back, it was too late. They'd already left with him."

June's eyes had started to tear up before she angrily wiped them away. She wanted to yell and scream that this wasn't fair, that Arcee should have been watching him better, but also that Jack shouldn't have sent her that text message. June knew about the grudge the Decepticon leader held against her son, and now anything could be happening to him; the thought made her sick to her stomach.

As much as she wanted to yell at Arcee, she'd rather her son be safe so she could yell at them _both_.

* * *

Jack lied on his side, staring blankly at the wall; he could hear the low humming of the ship and he'd only been able to get what seemed like a few hours had best of sleep. Knock Out had fixed the house during his slumber, as Jack had found out when the light on his nightstand had awoken him. He'd yet to turn the light off, as he wanted to make sure the red mech was really in recharge instead of admitting that he felt homesick.

Feeling agitated, Jack finally got up from his bed and took an aimless walk around the hall outside his room, taking care to avoid stepping on the light bulbs still attached to their cords. It spoke volumes about how much care Knock Out had taken as he could have just let Jack walk around in the dark instead of carefully removing the wires from the roof. Still, no matter how much had been put into, it still left Jack angry that the mech thought this would change his mind about him.

It just creeped him out further which how much _preparation_ he'd taken and how worse things were in context now that he was starting to see the truth.

Jack stopped when he reached the stairs, but kept walking down the steps toward the kitchen. _'He doesn't like me, and yet he wants he.'_ He thought and pressed his lips together into a thin line. _'What happens when he _doesn't_ want me anymore?'_

The likely answer would be him ending up as a_ real_ experiment, thought in a rather twisted way; Jack could see that Knock Out_ was_ 'experimenting' with him.

Jack looked at the side door of the kitchen that led out to the backyard and wondered how steep it'd be from a closer-to-the-floor height. He turned the doorknob, but it stayed firmly shut. Jack furrowed his brows, using both hands to try and pry the door open, but it still wouldn't budge. He sent a silent glare to the recharging mech through the window above the sink. _'No way, Knock Out could have no idea I'd try to escape.'_ He thought, but the next thought chilled him. '_Then again, how could he not _suspect_ it?'_ he added and his mental ranting turned self-loathing. _'How could I _not_ think he'd do this?'_

While he could blame himself or Knock Out-definitely Knock Out more-it wasn't going to get him out of this. He'd have to find another solution to get out. Jack froze when he heard the doors to the room slide open and a familiar seeker walked in.

Starscream looked around before settling on Jack with a disdainful expression. "So this is where Knock Out's hidden you away to."

Jack could pretend that the seeker wasn't talking to him. "I have no idea what you mean."

Starscream walked toward him, his expression growing worse, and the only thing separating them was the drywall of his house as the seeker glared at him through the window of the door. "I take it Knock Out hasn't found anything to use you for." He said and his optics narrowed. "If he can't, I'm sure I could use you for one. It's called: how long can one pet last against another?"

Jack's brows furrowed once more before they went wide in realization. _'He's talking about the Predacon.'_ He thought and back away from the door. "You can't do that." He said, but his tone was nervous and unsure.

Starscream smirked at him darkly. "I can do whatever I want to you, which includes feeding you to that Predacon!" he said furiously and in one sudden move, he sent his claw right through the door.

Jack screamed as he jumped under the table to avoid getting caught. He heard the groaning from red mech and mentally groaned. _'Come on Knock Out, hurry up! I can't believe I'm gonna do this.'_ He thought as he contemplated calling for help and took a deep breath. "Knock Out!"

Jack saw the mech sit up in his berth, his expression fully awake and alert, his optics taking in the scene of Starscream with his servo in the house. "What are you _doing?"_

Starscream retracted his servo, his expression turning petulant. "Why, I was merely trying to acquaint myself with your pet."

"Right, this is just one big misunderstanding them." Knock Out said sarcastically.

"He was going to feed me to the Predacon!" Jack shouted and Starscream glared at him again.

Knock Out looked anxious for a moment, but it was replaced with his usual cocky expression. "There's no reason for such a harsh act, is there?"

"You have yet to present a suitable experimental option." Starscream snapped. "Megatron wishes for the whelp to suffer before the Autobots decide to rally."

"This is one insignificant human thought." Knock Out said and Jack glowered at him.

He couldn't believe they had forgotten he was there so quickly. Well, maybe he _did_, but he just didn't they cared.

"The Autobots are sentimental fools." Starscream replied. "Or have you forgotten why you were allowed to keep this human?"

Knock Out's features soured at the reminder. "Of course not."

"Then find something or the Autobots will not be the only thing a Predacon will hunt; even it could likely catch a human." Starscream said ominously, his tone implying disdain for both Jack and the creature he was speaking of.

From his vantage point as he peered out to get a better look at Knock Out's expression, he saw it had smoothed over. _'I'm not gonna like what's coming.'_

"I have already found a very useful job for the human." Knock Out said. "He has already provided me his use: stress relief."

For a moment, Starscream's own expression went completely blank. "What?"

Knock Out rolled his optics. "Does everyone here have such a dirty mind?" he asked in a longsuffering manner to no one in particular. "I don't mean for him to be used for interfacing, there are far too many complications involved for _that._ What I meant was that can get rid of your stress knots, as I'm sure you have a lot of them."

Starscream scowled at the mech. "What makes you think I'd let that _organic_ and his greasy little hands touch my wiring?"

"Because he's good at it." Knock Out said simply.

The seeker looked at him suspiciously. "Prove it then."

Knock Out rolled his optics once more as he reached into the hole, his servo being held palm out. Jack knew what he wanted him to do, and it made his face flame with embarrassment. Even if he wasn't aware of it, Knock Out had just asked Jack to _perform _with Starscream watching. He wasn't sure if this counted as voyeurism or not as Knock Out had never explicitly told him what Jack did was akin to a sexual act.

Then again, the _reactions_ should have been proof enough that it very well could be.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all cycle." Knock Out said impatiently.

Not wanting to be Predacon chow, Jack got out from under the table. While he didn't _trust_ the mech, he was less likely to hurt him until he was bored of him. He let the digits wrap around him, but it didn't stop the flinch from happening as he was lifted out of the hole in the house.

Knock Out held Jack up to his upper arm, where the teen could see several knotted wires between the armour. "Now get to work."

Jack tried to ignore the seeker as he came to have a closer inspection, his optics narrowed and occasionally flickered up to Knock Out's faceplate when the mech would groan or his engine revved loudly. Jack's face grew continually hotter, still feeling uncomfortable about this, but preferring to stay intact.

"It doesn't look as good as interfacing." Starscream finally muttered.

Jack froze with this confirmation as Knock Out replied, "Keep going," before levelling his gaze at Starscream's. "And who do you exactly trust to interface with?" he asked smugly and the seeker scowled at him.

"And you trust _him?"_

Knock Out snorted. "Of course I don't, but," he said and purred, "he does have _reach."_

Starscream looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Very well, I will not feed your pet to the Predacon." He said grudgingly. "I'll admit this could have…_merit_, but don't push it_, medic."_ He added warningly and paused before he took his leave. "Though I do expect him to be properly trained before I let him anywhere near my circuits."

Jack avoided the stare Knock Out sent him. "He does have a certain...fire, in him." he said and the teen saw the dark look Starscream sent him before taking his leave.

Jack finished his task, his teeth gritted so much it hurt; he hated that they could speak so casually of his uncertain fate, but nothing made him angrier than being _shared_. Not when he knew what he was doing _did_ seem to be considered sexual in nature. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you alive." Knock Out retorted. "I thought it was obvious."

Jack felt the feelings of growing horror turn into absolute disbelief as his jaw dropped. "I'd hate to see what you trying to kill me would look like."

"You already have." Knock Out shot back smirking.

Jack glowered again. "Of course, how could I forget our first date?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Knock Out's features grew mockingly serious. "Shame on you then." He said and set Jack back in his room. "Now stay, I need to fix this hole Starscream left."

Jack glanced over at his closet as he sat down on the bed. Now that his way out had been taken care of, he just needed to bide his time until he could use the rope. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, intending to just get a little bit of shut eye this time around.

* * *

When Jack woke up, he saw that Knock Out was gone. It must have meant it was either morning, or he was needed during the night. Jack got up from his bed and hurried over to his closet and pulled the clothes rope out and hurried down the steps to the kitchen. He looked at the hole, but it was covered with metal and seemed welded on.

Jack sighed as he looked around for something else to use, when his eye caught sight of the basement door. He tentatively tried the doorknob, holding his breath as he turned it and it clicked open. He breathed out, laughing shakily at the fact Knock Out apparently hadn't known about this door. _'For that matter, how could _I _have forgotten about it?' _he thought, but his euphoria at escape plummeted when he saw that there was metal flooring. '_Wait, that's right, this house is on a _table.' He added and sulkily closed the door.

Jack glanced around again, his eyes going to the window. What other choice did he have? Picking up one of the chairs, Jack ran at the window over the sink and used it to smash through, sending glass shards and the wood in the window falling to the floor. Jack used a tea towel to knock out the remaining glass shards as he didn't want to get cut and once he was done, he secured the clothes rope to the table he'd turned over.

Jack sighed and gathered his resolve as he tossed the rope out the window, and soon followed out, carefully climbing down, but he scream when the table came forward and got caught in the window. His fingers tightened on the rope, his eyes shut in fear. He opened them warily when he didn't go splat, and let out a shaky gasp before he started climbing further down.

"Jack?"

The teen nearly let go of the rope as he looked over at the voice, his eyes widening upon seeing Smokescreen phased in the wall. "How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Smokescreen replied as he came fully into the room, the Forge of Solus Prime in one hand, and the phase shifter secured on his other arm.

"What are you doing with the Forge? I thought only a Prime-" Jack said and stopped, his eyes widening further. "Is Optimus alive?"

Smokescreen nodded. "In pretty bad shape, but he's hanging in there." he said and picked up Jack. "What's all this?" he asked looking at the house.

In a moment of clarity, Jack realized that Smokescreen had no idea that Jack had been kidnapped, which meant he was doing this dangerous retrieval mission to save Optimus. Escape had seemed so close. "Put me down."

"What?"

"I said put me down, you need to get that to Optimus." Jack said urgently.

Smokescreen stared down at him incredulously. "I can carry both you _and_ the Forge; I can get you both out of here."

Jack shook his head. "Knock Out will come back and see that I'm gone. If I went with you, they'd be on the lookout for me, and you would get caught; you can't fight while carrying me and if you put me down I'll just get captured again."

"Don't you wanna leave?" Smokescreen questioned.

Jack stared back at him seriously. "More than anything, but the Autobots need Optimus more than me. Now put me down, and go save him."

Smokescreen looked highly reluctant even as he put Jack on the floor. "Arcee's going to kill me for this."

"Then she'll have to get through me to do it." Jack declared. "Now go."

"Good luck." Smokescreen said as he vanished through the wall.

Jack's expression turned anxious. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need it." He said and made his way over to the doors, which slid open and he hurried down the hall in the opposite direction that Smokescreen went in.

When he reached the corner, every fibre of his being telling him to go find Smokescreen and go with him, but he knew he couldn't. Knock Out would see he was gone, and his escape could provide the cover to let Smokescreen get out, however little help this might actually be. He made himself go down the left, his heart pounding in his ears and ran straight for the doors ahead of him.

He went through when they opened, and even as he stared at the open sky of the flight deck and could smell the fresh air, Jack was too preoccupied with the metallic, draconic beast that loomed over him.

As he heard the doors slid shut ominously and those yellow optics narrow at him, Jack felt his breath hitch, and his body freeze in fear as he stared up at the Predacon. It felt like he'd just given up more than his freedom right now.


End file.
